1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a concrete steam condenser for an axial exhaust turbine and a turbine provided with same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A concrete construction steam condenser is known but this condenser is located under the turbine. The distance between the foundation or lower part of the condenser and the axis of the turbine is then more than 12 meters.
The overall size and volume of this type of installation constitute a major disadvantage. What is more, any distortion of the condenser may compromise the dynamic quality of the shaft line as the turbine is supported on the concrete structure incorporating the condenser. A condenser of this kind is described in the document GB-A-1015052.